


Loo-loo land new mechanic is a  human?!

by 15_Royalgem_96



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series), One Piece
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst, Artificial Intelligence, Character Development, Corazon wants his son back, Demon Blood, Demon Deals, Demons, Dimension Travel, Doflamingo wants his nephew back, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fizzarolli can't leave loo loo land, Gen, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Loo-Loo Land Amusement Park, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Mammon is a jerk for a few chps, Mechanics, Mentioned Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Rehabilitation, Robot Feels, Robot/Human Relationships, Stolas is done with mammon, Transformation, Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Workplace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15_Royalgem_96/pseuds/15_Royalgem_96
Summary: Nastume works in a repair shop he fix cars and robots on the side  one day his boss give him a day off ...odd the next day he meets a tall man with a busted engine that offer him a business opportunity taking it by the horns nastume say yes.As to saying yes the man give him a gift putting it on nastume is spirit away to the underworld!And the guy who offered the job?The prince of greed MammonNow living with stolas as a way to apologise nastume became the resident "imp" mechanic...but it should be fine he just need to fix the robot and he can go home...what can possible go wrong?
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Original female Character(s), FizzaRolli (Helluva Boss)/Original Male Character(s), Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne, Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Trafalgar D. Water Law & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. " as a thank you for your cooperation.."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nastume boss at the mechanic shop he works for give him a day off, nastume didn't really question it till the next day.

Nastume blink his hetechromia eyes at his boss who just told him in the 3 years he work for the man to take a day off," you want me to take a day off?" Nastume repeat "hey what with the shock look? Am not a bad boss aren't I?" His boss was in his late 30s- early 40s wearing a nice italian suit with a green tie according to his boss it his lucky color.

" You fired your last female secretary when she reported to that one of your employees were harassing her..." Nastume said as he cross his arms giving him a rise eyebrow " and that female secretary was my best friend..." He added the last part with a bitter tone must to his boss discomfort " w-water under the bridge right?" That law suit against him for wrongful termination still stings especially since his defense was that he was protecting both sides, which is slowly drowning since it was reveal that the employee can see the other information in a passwordless computer.

" If it was 'water under the bridge' would the law suit be happening?" Nastume retorted," alright I made a mistake and you are paying for it!, please forgive me!" The boss begged as nastume turn his head and pouted, the only reason he can say stuff like this and not get fired form it because unlike his friend who both parents and hopefully relatives are upright citizens, his adopted father is a detective,his uncle is a crime lord of the worse kind nastume boss is more afraid of his uncle then his father those who cross Donquixote Doflamingo are never seen again!, Doflamingo cares about family more then anything.

'they don't call me the moral grey prince for no reason.' nastume thought as he fix his bag on his shoulder before leaving " see you tomorrow 'boss'!" Nastume said waving.

That evening the boss was sweating bullets the demon he made a deal with several years show up wanting one of his mechanics the best, the tall Jester looking demon was taping his claw on the wooden desk "are these your best mechanics?" He asked sounding disappointed " y-y-eah that all of them!" The boss gulped waiting for the jester to mention anything about Nastume' please don't tell me he send the moral grey prince to me!' he pray to himself.

After a moment mammon sigh and put down the paperwork " that too bad I was really hoping to find one...here after all if it wasn't for me this business won't exist..." Mammon said dragging a claw against the wooden wall leaving a scratch mark.

" I'll just stay here in the human world for a few days...see if I can find a mechanic..." The jester demon said turning into his human form and leaving the office.

The boss took a breath of relief when the demon left' he didn't send the moral grey prince to me?!, He wasn't part of the deal?' he thought.

The next day nastume got up to a phone call for him to come in ' probably was a newscaster and didn't want me too talk to them.' Nastume thought as he rolled his eyes as he walked down the street he then stop hearing ange yelling he turned his head to see a tall male with dark yellow hair,'looks like he having a bad morning...' nastume walk over and tap him on the back the tall male turned his head with glaring yellow eyes," what do you want?!" He growled.

Nastume blinks " thought you might need some help...car problem right?" He said pointing to the smoking car" ugh, yes apparently the car was being sold cheap for a reason!" The dark yellow hair male growled running his fingers though his wild hair " heh fell for that trick huh?" Nastume said as he rolled up his sleeves and start to push the car.

The male watch the long blonde hair male push the car " hey can you hop in?, am on my way to work anyway." Nastume said as the car slowly move the tall male walk in and got in the car after a few minutes they got to the garage and the tall male recognize the shop," you work here?" He asked leaning out of the car window looking at the blonde.

Nastume nodded he was a little sweaty form pushing the car as he pulled out a handkerchief as wipe the sweat off his face," your a friend of the boss or something?" He asked noticing the male was looking very intensely at the shop then a cheshire cat like smile spread on the dark yellow hair male face showing his razor sharp teeth while the blonde face was in the handkerchief " something like that." Mammon look at the the human that was pushing the car to the shop.

' he got superhuman strength, and he didn't ask too much questions about my situation...two checks...one for the final box to be check.' Mammon clearly his throat to get the blonde attention who was cooling himself down with a water faucet.

Nastume look at the male that gotten out of the car and was now looming over him" yeah?" Nastume said tilt his head to the side as he ranged his long blonde hair dry as he stood up.

" Tell me are you good with robots?" Mammon asked a unerving grin on his face as he lean forward to the blonde eye level," like... fixing them?" Nastume asked with an rise eyebrow mammon nodded " well, I have a small side business that fix and I build mini version of the robots depending on the client.." nastume said with a awkward smile as the man he just help push his car to his work place grin widened almost inhumanly.

" Oh goody goody gumdrops!" Mammon said after a brief moment of silent as his smiles brighten and clap his hands cheerfully, nastume took a breath of slight relief ' thought he was going to kidnap me...and force me to make a mini robot army or something.' the blonde hair male thought as he put a hand to his chest.

" Now let fix up the car and we can talk about this... business opportunity am offering you." Mammon said putting a hand on the blonde hip as he lead nastume inside as the other employees push the car in.

After putting his uniform on nastume walk in the repair area where both the car and the guy he help were waiting for him the hood was popped up and the light hanging on it.

Nastume put his damp hair in a ponytail and look at the engine and whistle" wow a fuel gauge with double pump." Nastume said pretty impressed " double pump?" The dark yellow hair male asked " it squeeze in fuel and make the car go faster." Nastume explain as he started fixing the engine.

" so this side business working for you?" Mammon asked having some small talk " well yes and no some people ask for crazy things and think they entitled to whatever, and your feeling don't matter." Nastume said with a slight annoyed huff like he remembered something recent.

' well he won't have to worry to much about that.' mammon thought watching the blonde muttered something to himself," well that that" nastume said as he finished fixing the car after a few hours Nastume look at the window that show his boss office his boss and the guy (who introduced himself as Mana ) was talking about him about something one thing for certain Nastume was sure his boss was a whole lot more paler then when he was served that law suit.

" So glad your boss agree to have you do this commission..." Mana said as he lead the blonde out of the building by the hip ' kinda almost looks like he didn't have a choice...' nastume thought as he light remove Mana hand form his hip," oh that reminds me!" Mammon said as he pulled out a gift box " as a thank you for your cooperation." He added.

Nastume look at the gift box for a second and open the lid and was in awe " Mr.Mana I really don't think this is a-" nastume started to say only one be shush by the man " now now it the least I can do..." Mammon said eyes looking at the boss window a cheshire grin on his face but eyes were narrowed .

After taking the train ride home nastume walked in the first one that greet him was baby 5 a women with long black wavy hair and blue eyes " good afternoon Young prince!" She greeted with a smile as nastume took off his shoes " you seem happy today,I take it your date went well ?" Nastume asked as he put his dirty handkerchief in the laundry.

" Yes!,I think this one is the one my prince charming!" Baby 5 said as she spin ," if uncle doesn't scare this one off like the last 19 ." Nastume said as he place the gift box on the counter top this made baby 5 look at him with a pout before deflating " almost forgotten about the young master..." She muttered," happy to have you back on earth." Nastume said as he got out a bottle of Gatorade and close the fridge " so what in the gift box ? Is it for the lady?" Baby asked noticing the box nastume shake his head as he chugs the blue energy drink " I got it form a client he commission me for a repair job." Nastume said as he lean on the counter top " that seems shady...did he give you a name?" Baby 5 asked.

" Yeah but it sounds fake to be honest." Nastume said as he opened the gift box again and in it was a necklace it looks like it has a galaxy in it but it had a faint green glow to it.

" Looks pretty but..." Baby 5 pick it up and held it up to nastume eye level" seems shady maybe we should wait till the young master to come back he more familiar with stuff like this." She said looking at the clock not noticing a green smoke leak form the necklace and wrap itself around the blonde eyes almost like a blindfold his eyes felt heavy he rise his hand to grab the necklace for baby 5 when the door got kicked open.

" Oh young master your back!" Baby 5 said putting the necklace in the box which snapped nastume out of it ( along with the sound of the door being pretty much kick down),a tall blonde male with pink sunglasses walk in arms filled with brown paper bags of groceries," you could have waited for me to open the door doffy..." A soft spoken female said holding one of the bags in her arms the female has blonde hair with golden hazel eyes wearing a blue summer dress with short sleeve, her hair in a bun she is know as the queen of the black and white kingdom aka the sister in law of joker.

" Welcome back you two." Baby 5 said with a bow " hey mother, hey uncle doffy " nastume said rubbing his forehead wondering what the heck just happened, his mother noticed this and give baby 5 the bag and went to her son " sweetie are you alright?, mr.gray isn't pushing you too hard is he?" Anme asked in her sweet as honey voice and her lip sticking out in a worry pout as she felt her son forehead.

" No mother he learned from last time to not overwork his employees." Nastume said glancing at the tall sunglassed man behind her Doflamingo 's shadow loom over them protectively when his brother isn't home it he that protect his little brother family.

" Oh what this my moon stone?" Anme asked holding up the gift box " oh someone commission me for a repair job...and he give me that as a gift.." nastume said ," oh...how pretty! " Anme said holding up the necklace " my son please let me put it on you!" Anme cheer with a smile , Nastume huffed before smile and nodding "alright mother." Nastume agree as he pulled his hair up in a quick and messy bun as Anme put the necklace on her son neck.

The lights start to flicker as the necklace glow bright and a thunder bolt hit the center of the wooden floor and a vortex open up and shadow arms and grabbed the blonde before anyone can grabbed nastume as he was drag across the floor leaving long scratch mark on the floor he was drag in...and he was gone.

Anme just saw her son get taken.. no..the women fell to her knees as if the weight of the world crash on her.

Doflamingo grint his teeth as the veins pop up on his forehead as his blood boiled he walked out baby 5 see him leaving as she comfort Anme, "am going for a walk..." He said in a cold tone then he slammed the door closed the force knocked a family picture off the table the glass then crack when it hit the hard wood floor.


	2. My apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things seem to be going form bad to somewhat worse at least the family of owl are nice enough...or well two of them are and hopefully Nastume gets some answers.  
> ....wait...he has to repair who ?!

Nastume eyes snapped open as he sit up he looked over the room it was a fairly size room nicely decorate'where..am I?'he thought as he got out of the bed his bare feet hitting the marble floor, He see the sky form the window and the sky was red.

"...what is this place.." nastume muttered trying to remember the last thing he remembered was being...drag away.. rising his hands to look at his nails and they were bandage, Nastume was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of something shattering against a wall and faint yelling can be heard, one more louder then the other.

'Are there more people here?' nastume thought as he slowly open the door but noticed the mirror he was wearing a nightgown but it was a little big on him so it trail behind him a bit it was a pastel blue color and have white laces on the sleeve and the collar nastume pouted a bit ' if 'Mana' is going to try and butter me up he should have told me whatever he was taking me!' nastume thought as he open the door to a hallway the yelling seems to be coming at the end of it.

Taking a breath the blonde male walk down where the yelling was coming from, pasting a family portrait he looked at it was of humanoid owls nastume flitch as the another thing was shattered and more yelling can be heard," what is going on down there...?" Nastume muttered slightly not noticing the door behind him open to show a teenager " that would be my parents...they do this every morning..." She replied as she walked past him.

Nastume blink and look at the owl teen " wait your parents...what are they fighting about?" He asked as he hold the hem of the nightgown up so he doesn't trip as he followed the female teen " probably about my dad affair..." She said this made nastume stop in his tracks and bit his lip awkwardly " am uhh sorry I didn't mean to pried.." he said meekly as he rubbed his neck.

" Don't be...my dad doesn't fully know why he did it either...the name octiva by the way." The owl know name octiva said as she stick her hand out nastume shake her hand " Nastume Nekomaru..." He said still feel a little awkward about the whole thing especially he has no clue where he was.

Octiva lead the blonde to the kitchen " duck.." she said Nastume was confused then immediately duck his head when a plate came right at him and shattered against the wall behind him" thanks for the head ups ..."nastume said as he see the person that throw the plate was a owl women in a dress she shout a few things at her husband who was leaning on the counter holding his head she storm out after words.

" ....umm sir..?" Nastume called out to the leaning owl man the owl man was in a dark red robe and a pair of shorts that was hidden by the robe " oh yes?, Sorry you have to see that!" The owl male said holding a bleeding gash on his head.

Naturally both Nastume and Octiva freak out by this " holy!, sir are you alright?!?" Nastume said glancing at the gash," am fine just... slipped that right I slipped!" The male sounds like he was telling himself that but the broken plates and other things said differently.

" Is there a first aid kit?" Nastume asked Octiva who nodded and went to get it the blonde immediately climb up on the counter top and grabbed a napkin and held it to the owl head.

" Can I get your name?" He asked

" Am Stolas and I know what your doing, your checking if I was the one who brought you here right?" Stolas asked as he took the napkin" yes...are you?" He asked seating on his knees as Stolas took a seat where his daughter was waiting with the first aid kit and start treating the the gash," no the artifact you are wearing however is mine, Mammon ask to borrow it he refused to tell me why till you landed on my dinner table last night." Stolas answer as his daughter put a bandage on his head.

" Mammon... isn't that the demon prince of greed?" Nastume asked with a rise eyebrow as a short imp in a butler uniform help the blonde down , " that right, he wants you to repair a bot of his however instead of doing the logical thing and bringing what needs to repair he pretty much kidnapped a human form the mortal realm not thinking about the balance!" Stolas say as he rubbed his temple.

" And where is the bot that he wants me to repair?" Nastume asked as the butler swipe up the broken plates and glass off the floor.

"...in a belly of a dragon.." stolas said as he rubbed his neck sheepishly" ...in a dragon...does he expected me to go in there and get the bot?!" Nastume asked stomping his foot " no, he wants you to go to loo-loo land but he doesn't understand that is dangerous for a human like you for multiple reasons, natural born demons of the underworld aren't a fan of humans." Stolas explain.

' Can't blame them.' nastume thought as he turn his head to cast a side glance then thought of something " wait what are the other reason and where you say we were?" Nastume asked " oh the underworld ..and the other reason is mainly due to the angels..." Stolas shivers slightly remembering the new year and the exterminators have come down stella was chatting with her friends while he was making sure Octiva windows were seal shut.

Nastume want to ask more but seems stolas remember something not too good and drop it " so I can I do my job if I can't leave?" Stolas snapped his fingers and the butler went to get something " I also have an artifact that can hide your human appearance a bit but you have to wear it 24/7 unless your here." Stolas explain as the butler return with a small case that show the item he has to wear "...a hair clip?" Nastume said glancing at the clip it was mid size one shape like a crestent moon and was line with onyx.

Stolas nods and have nastume turn around so he can put the clip on him it tingle for a second before Nastume open his eyes he didn't feel different till he looked at his hands and his skin were red " what the?!" He shouted in surprise. 

" Huh, wasn't expecting an imp.. besides your height you could probably blend in pretty well." Stolas said as nastume for a mirror till he found one, he appearance change quite a bit his skin were red his once dirty blonde hair now white with a purple and black highlight his freckles were also now white specks on his face, a few white splash were on his neck and his left eye,ears were pointed and of course there was a imp tail with a white tip the horns curl back a bit and were solid black.

" Should I be happy or freak out that he has this?" Nastume asked to no one octiva checking on him and is Leaning on a wall " both." She said with a deadpan expression.


	3. Dragon vomit and new problem for the robotic Jester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nastume went to loo loo land only Mammon to not be there wasn't there but some tamers were there and oh boy....there an actual dragon and...it throw up the thing he need to fix .....ew

The first thing in the morning nastume did was put his hair in a bun and put the clip in yesterday Octiva and Stolas took him shopping for clothes a few were octiva pick others were stolas, both have have great taste although different.

Nastume grab a sleeveless turtle neck shirt ,acid wash jeans and some combat boots and some fingerless gloves and of course the necklace that brought him here, taking a deep breath as he put on a hoodie that reads 'bad imp' on the back.

'Not sure if they thought it would be funny...or ironic .' nastume thought as he walked down there was no yelling thankful he rather not have another plate throw at him, taking a seat on the kitchen table one of the imp brought out a crepe nastume nodded a thanks to the imp and ruffles they hair which got a faint chuckle form the imp.

" I called a cab for you they'll take you to the greed ring." Stolas said as he feed his plant " the greed ring?" Nastume asked as he tilt his head" there seven rings we are in the pride ring." Stolas explain.

" Wait didn't you say they was a overpopulation problem?" Nastume asked with an rise eyebrow stolas froze for a second " well...yes there is..why are you asking?" He tilt his head" are they any sinners in the other rings?" Nastume asked stolas shake his head " why not this ring is overpopulated and the other rings have room right?" Stolas rubbed his neck "well umm you have to ask lucifer that..." As he quickly made the imp disguise human lunch and put it in a paper bag and pretty much push him out the door.

' ...am I missing something here?' nastume thought as the cad pulled up and open the door " To loo loo land sir." Nastume said as the cab driver floor it much to the 'imp' discomfort ' the heck?!' he scream in his head after a while the cab stop at the entrance of the greed ring," you'll have to walk the rest of the way and loo loo land isn't that hard to find pfft just find the rust and burnt pile of metal!" The driver bust out laughing before driving in a cloud of dust.

'Rude...' nastume thought as he cough with a huff nastume walked though the greed ring first thing he sees was a statue of Mammon annoyencs bubble up in his chest, he looked around to make sure no one can see him what he was about to do....he give the statue the bird before leaving to find loo loo land.

' ugh seriously $ 50.00 for a map of the greed ring?...and asking for directions is just as pricey ..' nastume thought as he walk past the map stand which didn't please the map seller " come on kid your clearly not form this ring you need a map!" He shout, Nastume huffed "yes but am not paying $50 for a piece of paper that probably won't show where I need to go..I only been here for 20 minutes and I have people trying to rip me off!" He glares at the seller.

The seller shrink back a bit " w-where ya going...?" He asked, nastume turn around and put a hand on his hips" loo-loo land..." Nastume said with a pout" the map seller blinks " oh it down the forest path!" The map sell unfolded the map and show him " just a 30 minute walk form here sir." And indeed like the seller said there was loo-loo land .

" Ugh, finally I was so close on riping someone head off!" Nastume cheers which caused a few people who were listening in to pale and back away form him the 'imp' pulled out a wallet and took out $50 stolas give him some money just in case he wants to buy anything (and have a feeling mammon won't pay him much)," thanks again!" Nastume said after paying for the map.

**30 minutes later.**

Nastume found the amusement park and took a seat on a near by rock and rubbed his feet hurt form all that walking' ugh,why that can driver didn't drive me all the way here?' he thought.

Two imp appears right in front of him " are you the mechanic for the Robotic Fizzarolli?" One of them asked Nastume nods " that's me, where Mammon ?" Nastume asked noticing the Jester demon wasn't here to greet him the other was biting they nails in a nonchalant manner" he left ..." They said with a deadpan tone.

" He what?!" Nastume shouted which surprised the two imps one of them started to shutter " h-h-he was summon by lucifer and told us if you show up to show you where fizzarolli is ..."nastume rubbed the bridge of his nose " is Fizzarolli out of the dragon stomach yet?" He asked as a another imp show up with a mechanic uniform.

" Just about we give the dragon some antibiotics a few minutes ago and - " a loud gagging sounds follow by something wet hitting the ground, oh, his out!" The imp said as nastume put on the uniform the name tag reads 'Ume' nastume rolled his eyes' guess Nastume would make people question it .' he thought as he followed the imps after putting his clothes in a bag and handing it to the redder then normal imp.

And there where Nastume see a rabbit look robot sparking and twitching like crazy as another imp lead the dragon away" good luck...he can be a handful when it comes to new mechanic.." one of the imps whispered to him " oh is he now well he didn't meet me then." Nastume said as he put on a pair of gloves and picked up the bot.

**half an hour later.**

nastume seat on a barrel looking at the bots legs or lack of, while fizzarolli was in the dragon stomach his legs were dissolved by the stomach acid and now the bot is leg less " how am I supposed to replace those..." He muttered to himself not noticing the bot has power up and seat up " well what do we have here!" Fizzarolli said with a grin " how you liking the repairs on your voice box?" Nastume retorted with a smirk in his face " didn't notice much probably because it was fine before." Fizzarolli said eyes narrowed slightly still smiling " yeah well am not done with you yet am afraid." Nastume said still thinking how to replace the bots legs.

" What are you talking about?" The robot jester said in confusion turning his body to face the ' imp' before him only he didn't felt his legs touching the floor heck he couldn't feel his legs at all.

The robot jester look down and noticed his legs were gone partly melted and his breathing started to quicked " hey hey! No your not allowed to freak out on me right now!" Nastume said holding the bot head to his looking at him and only at him " ok here what happened your legs were dissolved while you were in the dragon stomach but am going to replace them it going to take some time but you will walk again if my name isn't Ume!" Nastume said he might as well use the new name that mammon so kindly give him.

A brief pause fill the room.

" Your name stupid..." 

" Hey better then being name after some kind of pasta..." 


	4. Smile for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nastume thought he have a day off but Mammon impatient almost as fizzarolli so he drop him off... uninvited for crying out loud and stella is in a bad mood as it is

Nastume yawned and stretch his arms and getting out of bed the imp butler was waiting outside his door " morning jenkins." Nastume said ruffling the imp hair this became a routine for the two of them, Jenkins would wait for him with a change of clothes," how did things go while I was gone yesterday ?" Nastume asked it the first time he gotten a day off since started working with loo-loo land," well the master...fell down the stairs and sprine his ankle so he's going to be limping a bit..." Jenkins said most of the news were of stolas and his newest injury.

" Ugh, I know the misses is mad at him for cheating on her but isn't this going over board?" Nastume asked the imp next to him as he entered the bathroom to take a bath and get dressed,' if only he knew it wasn't fully because was master stolas was cheating on her...it rather who and what he was cheating on her with.' jenkins thought with a sigh.

Nastume came back out in a another casual outfit a solid black dress with a blue plaid skirt " at least I don't have to worry about anyone seeing me in my normal form." Nastume said as he put his hair in a ponytail and putting the clip on the dress strap just in case he needs it.

" That a bit of relief but I kinda like your imp to be honest with you.." jenkins said with a faint blush on his cheeks he didn't have a crush on nastume not fully anyway, " aww that sweet of you jenkins." Nastume said as he ruffles his hair with a grin.

" Hello? Oh mammon, why are you calling..?"stolas was on the phone when Nastume and jenkins enter the room nastume rise an eyebrow watching stolas jaw slacking a bit " b-but you can't do that his isn't an _offical_ employee!, His human!, They need rest of they over work they could get sick !" Stolas said slamming his hand on the the counter, stella noticing the conversation on the top of stairs with a rise eyebrow she looked at her human house guest and jab a thumb to her husband with a look that reads ' what going on?' 

Nastume shrug being just as lost as she was, as Stolas looks like his fighting a losing battle on the phone "new dress?" Stella asked awkwardly pointing to the blue plaid dress," yeah..your daughter got it for me .." nastume said just as awkward.

These kinda of conversation of always end in awkward silent stella can't fully blame him she didn't make a good first impression on the human she threw a plate at him she threw a plate at her so called husband.

" Wait where are you at right now...your HERE?!" Stolas snapped then slammed the phone down on the receiver when a knocked on the door," um stolas?" Nastume walked up to the fuming owl demon "am afraid your day off is cancelled..." Stolas said as he fix his robe and noticed nastume was on his human form and kneel down and put the clip in his hair " wait ,what you mean by day off is cancelled?!" Nastume said as his human form change that of a imp.

Stolas open the door although he was limping a bit due to his injury ankle his wife bit her lip remembering how that happened that imp show up again and that results in another shouting match and Stolas ' tripping' down the stairs.

And guess who was at the door?, Mammon and Robotic Fizzarolli the robotic jester has a smug look on his face this was meant with Nastume giving the bot the finger and glares at the bot who was in a wheelchair and was wearing his jester outfit but the pants were tie in a knot so the pants won't get caught in the wheel.

" Hey now do be polite!" Mammon lightly scolded the human disguise imp this was meet with nastume turning the glare to the taller jester " oh like you coming here on my supposedly day off and dumping work on to me is polite?!" Nastume growled and walked over and place the bot over his shoulders like a shack of potatoes with nothing more then a 'whoa' form the bot as he was lifted form his chair" news flash I may be fixing your robot , but am not at your beck and call! , And Last time I checked there was no contact between the two of us!" Nastume growled as he turn around and take the bot who reach his arm and grabbed the blueprint and list of material he needs for the bot legs.

Stolas sigh as the two were out of sight " his right you know.." stolas said to the jester demon " you have no contact with him plus his not an demon that should fear you...his a human who you kidnapped form his home..." Stolas continue to say as he turned his back to the jester.

" Hey now, since when do you care about the demons laws...since you been helping I.M.P with your book to the human world...at a price my guess." Stolas stop mid step and look over his shoulder," what are you talking about?" He said his eyes narrowed slightly ready to turn the demon lord into a stone statue right then and there at they door away.

"Just saying...a bunch of imps starting a business and a big name royal family just so happens to be backing them up as they number one client, seems innocent at first..but having them hired for a bodyguard job at a theme park which is also understandable but little strange don't you think?" Mammon kneel down to stolas height " especially when it was a former employee of mine Blitzo..." Stolas cletch his fist that it almost bleed.

Till a vase crash between them letting out a loud shatter which surprised the two " how dare you?!, Are you accusing my husband sleeping with an imp ?!" Stella shouted form her spot on the stairwell mammon look at the owl demon women and click his toung at her 'there goes that plan...' he thought as he stood up " we'll talk about this later..." Mammon said as he left " I'll pick fizz up later have fun by the way , he bite~" mammon said as he push the wheel chair in the living area and close the door.

Nastume place the bot on the table and noticed he was ' innocently' holding the blueprint and list of materials in his arms " boss man thought would like these." Nastume kneel down and untie the knot of the pants legs and rolled them up and take a look at the exposed wire.

Fizzarolli immediately turn his head around in curiosity and reach out for a book he opened it and and pouted he (quite rudely) tap the ' imp' head which give him a small shock growling nastume look up to yell at the robot jester only to have random page of Romeo and Juliet," what this say?" The robot jester ask pretty much demanding ," what you can't read?" Nastume asked with a an rise eyebrow.

Fizzarolli shake his head"... lord mammon and other imps read those to me." He replied like it wasn't a big deal, " what about writing ?, You do have autograph signings don't ya?" Nastume asked remember seeing someone selling official signed items by the jester bot while he was doing some research.

Again the bot shake his head " the original fizzarolli take my place for that he just has to put Robotic Fizzarolli on the cards and stuff." He shrugged "...it reads But, soft, what light through yonder window breaks?

It is the east, and Juliet is the sun." Nastume said as he returned to the task at hand not realizing he let his accent slip when reading that sentence.

" Whoa!, fancy talking guy huh?" Fizzarolli grin putting the book down " say something else in that fancy way!" Nastume bit his lip slightly and thought for a second " would you like for me to teach how to read?" Nastume said letting his accent out to get the Jester attention the accent plus the offer to learn something caught the bot off guard.

" How to read?" Fizzarolli rise an non-existing eyebrow at the mechanic " yeah, seems unfair that you don't know how to read and write so while am repairing you I'll teach you how to read and write." Nastume said then jab to the bookshelf behind him " pick a book while I work on the wiring." Fizzarolli immediately went and grabbed a few books he looked at the picture of the book before putting them back then he grabbed a book and look at it with an interested.

" This one!" He turn the book to the imp " brother grim Rapunzel..." Nastume read the cover ' Somehow am not fully surprised that the brother grim are a big hit here.' nastume thought as he finished the wiring" alright then get comfortable I'll read it to ya." Nastume said as he got up he dust his knees and skirt before seating in the table next to the robot jester.

Fizzarolli listen and look at the page of the story book listing to the imp accent as he read the book 'his not like the other imps..his.. different..' the jester thought as the white hair male imp read the beginning " hold up so the mom finally got a baby in her but her cravings want those... rapunzel plants?" Fizzarolli question nastume chuckle softly," yep..." Fizzarolli optic twitch " but the plants belong to a witch who in exchange for the plant which could be grown back by her magic or whatever, want the lady baby and the husband went sure." Fizzarolli continue.

'oh no is he going to rant over a fairy tale?' nastume thought a humorous smile on his face can be seen " that dumb that guy dumb!" Fizzarolli said throwing his hands on the air nastume letting out a faint chuckle " do you want me to read you more or not?" He asked , it funny seeing a robot jester who ego is probably a size of the world largest diamond pouting over a fairytale that he just started reading .

Nastume open one of his eye only to see the bot right up in his face ,green optics wide and full of awe " what?" Nastume asked leaning back a bit " you...smile...and laugh.." nastume glance around in confusion" uh..yeah..?" He replied this made the bot grin " finally!" He cheers throwing himself back on the table with a clang " I was beginning to think you were one of those imps that couldn't laugh or something." The bot said crossing one stub of a leg over the other .

Nastume pouted at that comment, " hey what's that supposed to mean?" He asked leaning over him " you never laugh...you didn't smile either...but I saw you smile with the other imps...so tell me why do you never smile or laugh when your with me?" Fizzarolli asked Nastume eyes widened seeing the hurt look in the bot's eyes " I didn't really have a reason to smile when am around you...not really much to smile about since am kinda stuck here...since your boss thought it was a good idea to take me form my own home and family.." nastume said.

" ...and you thinking I'll light up when I see who am going to fix doesn't make it better...I want to go home...let me go home already dang it!" Nastume cried as tears rolled down his face .

Fizzarolli was at a lost for once he meet someone that didn't care he was the great Robotic Fizzarolli does not everyone...love him this made a painful ping in his gears as he reach for the 'imp' face and dry his tears , he doesn't fully remember the last time he saw someone crying sure there were a few kids crying due to being lost or one of the animatronics scaring them, but never a adult...an imp the last imp he saw crying was Blitzo the reason he was crying the memory is corrupted.

"Hey hey no crying ok?, imps shouldn't cry..." Fizzarolli said cupping the white hair imp face and ran his digit across his cheek to stop the tears, " I'll give ya a reason to smile alright?" 

Nastume hiccups and nods.

Later that night the robot jester wheel to his dressing room and sigh ' everyone does love me...right..?' he thought till the image of Ume crying face and words echo in his head ' **I just want to go home, let me go home dang it!** '

In silent fizzarolli seat there till he rise a fist and slammed it again a wall creating a small crater.

Fizzarolli is probably the foolish man that give his only child up in the story.


End file.
